Pop! Star Wars
Star Wars Pop! have their own category. Each figure from this category is based on a character from the Star Wars movies. Collection Star Wars Pop! Star Wars Series 1 Series 5 #34 Luke Skywalker (Hoth) #35 Bossk #36 The Emperor #37 Hammerhead #38 Biker Scout #39 Wampa Instagram - Preview of the upcoming Star Wars Pop! Vinyls by Funko #39 "Flocked" Wampa Topic #40 "Glow in the Dark" Holographic Emperor Wars Series 6 #41 R2-Q5 Wars Celebration #42 Shock Trooper Wars Celebration #43 Unmasked Vader #44 R2-R9 Wars Celebration #45 R2-B1 GameStop #46 E-3PO Wars Celebration #47 Han Solo (Hoth) GameStop #48 Figrin D'An GameStop #49 Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) #50 Princess Leia (Boushh) #51 TIE Fighter Pilot #51 "Metallic" TIE Fight Pilot 2015 #52 Nalan Cheel #53 Bib Fortuna #54 Princess Leia (Boushh Unmasked) 2015 #55 K-3PO & Noble #56 Snowtrooper Walgreens #57 Imperial Guard Walgreens Series 7 #58 Rey #59 Finn #60 Kylo Ren #61 BB-8 #62 Poe Dameron #63 Chewbacca #63 "Flocked" Chewbacca Bounty #64 C-3PO #64 "Metallic" C-3PO & Noble #65 Captain Phasma #66 First Order Stormtrooper #67 First Order Snowtrooper #68 First Order Flametrooper #69 Blue Snaggletooth Bounty #70 Red Snaggletooth Bounty #71 Shadow Guard Walgreens #72 Poe Dameron Walmart #73 "Goggles" Rey Topic #74 "Gun" First Order Stormtrooper Amazon #75 "Shield" First Order Stormtrooper Walgreens #76 "Stormtrooper" Finn GameStop #77 "No Hood" Kylo Ren Target #78 R2-L3 Dorkside Series 8 #79 Han Solo #80 Princess Leia #81 Admiral Ackbar #82 Nien Nunb #83 Sidon Ithano #84 Varmik #85 "Lightsaber" Finn & Noble #86 Han Solo (Snow Gear) LootCrate #87 Kylo Ren (Unmasked) Walmart #88 "Helmet" Nien Nunb GameStop #89 TIE Fighter Pilot Bounty #90 Luke Skywalker (Ceremony) Star Wars Celebration Europe #90 "Red Stripe" TIE Fighter Pilot Bounty #91 Han Solo (Ceremony) Star Wars Celebration Europe #91 Captain Phasma (Chrome) Bounty #92 AT-AT Driver Walgreens #93 Luke Skywalker (Bespin) #94 Luke Skywalker (Bespin Encounter) Star Wars Celebration Europe #95 Ree Yees Walgreens #96 Kit Fisto Walgreens #97 Plo Koon Walgreens #98 Blue Senate Guard Star Wars Celebration Europe #99 Ben Kenobi Bounty #100 FN-2187 Target #101 4-LOM Star Wars Celebration Europe #102 Boba Fett Bounty #103 IG-88 Bounty #104 "Lightsaber" Rey #105 "Unmasked" Kylo Ren #106 Luke Skywalker #107 General Leia #108 Maz Kanata #109 General Hux #110 Snap Wexley #111 FN-2199 #112 Guavian #113 ME-809 #114 "Handing Lightsaber" Rey Walgreens #115 "Chewbacca Bowcaster" Han Solo 2016 #116 "Thumbs Up" BB-8 2016 #117 "Gun" Poe Dameron Topic #118 "Glasses Up" Maz Kanata Target #119 "Helmet and Doll" Rey GameStop #120 "Orange Jumpsuit" Poe Dameron FYE #121 R2-D2 (Jabba's Skiff) Bounty #122 Zuckuss Wars #123 Luke Skywalker (Endor) #124 Dagobah Yoda #125 Hoth Han Solo With Tauntaun Bounty #125 Princess Leia (Hoth) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #126 Luke Skywalker (Hooded) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #127 Garindan (Empire Spy) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #128 Qui Gon Jinn 2016 #128 Qui Gon Jinn (Holographic) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #129 General Grievous Walgreens Series 9 #130 Ahsoka Topic #131 Sabine Masked Walgreen #132 Kanan #133 Chopper #133 Chopper (Imperial Disguise) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #134 Ezra #135 Sabine #136 Hera #137 Zeb Series 10 #138 Jyn Erso #139 Captain Cassian Andor #140 Chirrut Imwe #141 Baze Malbus #142 Director Orson Krennic #143 Darth Vader #144 Imperial Death Trooper #145 Scarif Stormtrooper #146 K-2SO #147 C2-B5 #148 "Mountain Gear" Jyn Erso Bounty #149 Imperial Death Trooper Bounty #150 "Hooded" Jyn Erso Topic #151 "Brown Jacket" Captain Cassian Andor Target #152 "Imperial Disguise" Jyn Erso Target #153 Saw Gererra Walmart #154 "Chrome" Imperial Death Trooper Walmart #155 Bistan 2016 #156 "Striped" Scarif Stormtrooper Walgreens #157 "Force Grip" Darth Vader GameStop #158 Darth Vader (Bespin) Bounty #159 Grand Moff Tarkin Bounty #160 Max Rebo Series #161 "Finn's Jacket" Rey Target #162 Anakin Skywalker (Young) Target #163 ? #164 Captain Rex (Rebals) Bounty #165 Darth Maul (Rebels) Bounty #166 The Inquisitor Walmart #167 Seventh Sister Walmart #168 Fifth Brother Walmart #169 Han Solo (Action Pose) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #170 Grand Admiral Thrawn (Rebels) Star Wars Celebration Orlando #171 442nd Clone Trooper Star Wars Celebration Orlando #172 Mace Windu Walgreen #173 Muftak Emerald City Comic Con #174 Rey with Speeder Star Wars Celebration Orlando #175 Luke Skywalker w/ Speeder Bounty #176 Darth Vader with TIE Fighter Target #176 Clone Commander Cody Walgreen #177 Saw Gerrera 2017 #178 Jyn Erso 2017 #179 K-2SO 2017 #180 R5-D4 Bounty #181 C-3PO (Unfinished) Bounty #182 Supreme Leader Snoke (Holographic) 2017 #183 Bodhi 2017 #184 Combat Assault Tank Trooper 2017 #185 Young Jyn Erso #186 Galen Erso #187 Weeteef Cyubee #188 Death Star Droid (White) 2017 #189 Death Star Droid (Black) #190 Rey #191 Finn #192 Poe Dameron #193 Luke Skywalker #194 Kylo Ren #195 Chewbacca #196 BB-8 #197 Rose #198 Porg #199 Supreme Leader Snoke #200 Praetorian Guard #201 First Order Executioner #202 BB-9E #203 Kylo Ren #204 ? #205 Rose Series #206 ? #207 DJ #208 Praetorian Guard (Swords) Wallgreens #209 Praetorian Guard (Whip) Wallgreens #210 Resistance BB Unit #211 Resistance BB Unit Walmart #212 Medical Droid #213 Boba Fett (With Slave One) 2017 #214 Obi-Wan Kenobi Bounty Other Dewback - Exclusively in the Sandtrooper & Dewback 2-pack. Jango Fett - Exclusively in the Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Play and Collect bundle. Rancor - Exclusively in the Rancor, Luke Skywalker, and Slave Oola 3-pack. Salacious B. Crumb - Exclusively in the Sandtrooper & Dewback 2-pack. Sandtrooper - Exclusively in the Sandtrooper & Dewback 2-pack. Slave Oola - Exclusively in the Rancor, Luke Skywalker, and Slave Oola 3-pack. A standalone Jango Fett was exclusively available in a boxed Play and Collect bundle with either the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS or Nintendo Wii version of Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. The Jango Fett did not come packaged inside a standard Pop! Vinyl box and also doesn't have it's own number in the Star Wars Pop! line. References